Birdies
by mrstodd666
Summary: Jason's excited to meet Dick Grayson, first Boy Wonder...but it doesn't go as he expected.


Jason was so excited. Today, today he was going to meet Dick Grayson! First Boy Wonder! He could hardly control the butterflies in his stomach. Of course on the street you couldn't voice your admiration for the vigilantes but he'd always been fond of Robin.

Bruce had contacted Dick and told him he needed to speak with him, of course Dick had been apprehensive about seeing his old mentor again but Bruce insisted that he come. Bruce hadn't told Dick about Jason, hadn't told him he was his new ward and soon to be new Robin. It wasn't until Jason had tried on the suit to see how it would fit that Bruce's thoughts went to his eldest son. He didn't mean to not inform him but Jason was very distracting. Introducing the young boy to the marvels of the lifestyle Bruce lead. It was so satisfying seeing Jason's shock and awe at the little things Bruce took for granted.

But he had other things to think about. He wanted Jason to become Robin, to be by his side while protecting Gotham. It was something he looked forward to and he only hoped that Dick would understand..he should, he did give up the mantle. It was Jason's turn and he had worked so hard for it. Training hours upon hours a day mastering the skills and techniques required.

He walked into the kitchen to see Jason with the biggest smile on his face helping Alfred with lunch. "Master Jason, I do believe that if you don't wipe that grin off your face we may mistake for that horrid clown". Jason's smile just got wider. "Oh come on Alfie! I'm meeting Dick Grayson! This is-wow". Alfred merely chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair. "Please don't say that when he gets here..he already has a big enough head". Bruce said with amusement but seriousness in his voice. Jason rolled his eyes and damn near had a heart attack when the doorbell rang. Bruce wasn't far behind him. It had been awhile since he and Dick had spoken. Jason quietly contemplated if he should go with Bruce and Alfred to the door or stay back. Bruce told him to wait in the kitchen.

Alfred opened the door and was met with a hug. "Hey, Al! I've missed you a lot!" Dick said as he flashed his award winning smile. "As have I, Master Richard. I trust your travels where pleasant?" The butler said as he took Dick's coat and hung it up. "Oh, you know the usual-" Dick cut his sentence short when he saw Bruce attempting to somehow mould himself in the wall. Bruce cleared his voice, "Hell, Dick. You..look well". Awkwardness, you could practically see it in the air. "You too Bruce.." Alfred the saint broke the tension at least for a minute. "Master Richard, I have prepared your favourite for lunch, I would assume you are quite hungry?" "Always, Alfred. Thanks". The butler nodded once and left for the kitchen leaving Bruce and Dick alone.

"So, why am I here?" Dick said not wanting to go through the awkwardness any longer. Bruce sighed..he really hadn't prepared for what or how he would tell Dick about Jason. He decided to start at the beginning. Motioning Dick to join him in the living room he quickly ran over possible ways to start the conversation, when none had seemed good enough he sighed. "Dick..the reason you are here is because some things are happening that will change my-our situation and you need to know". Dick looked curious and nervous. "What you mean Batman situation..?" "Batman and..family situation" Bruce corrected. Now Dick was just curious. "Do tell". He spoke while Alfred came to give them their coffees. Earning a 'don't be scared' look from the butler Bruce started, he told him how he had met Jason. The fact that he couldn't just leave him to the life he had. Granted he couldn't save all of Gotham's unfortunate children but if he could save just one it would be enough.

If Dick was feeling angry, betrayed, happy or excited it didn't show. His face was blank but his eyes told something else. "So..you have a new ward, don't get me wrong Bruce I'm happy sure. Heh, always wanted a brother, I'd love to meet him if he's here? But I'm curious as to why this would affect the..Batman situation". Bruce sighed, _this_ was going to be the uneasy part. "Dick, I've been training Jason. He wants to become Robin, I-I told him he could be when I took him in. He seemed so eager to help clean up the streets. He had potential before and now that he's been training I can say with confidence he will do so much good with it. I wanted to let you know because.." Bruce trailed off..he honestly didn't know what else to say. Dick just stared at him as though everything Bruce had just said was in Krptonian. After what seemed like hours of silence he spoke with a cold tone. "You..how could you? How could you! Robin?! Really Bruce? You would give some street punk who wouldn't give a second though about stealing anything in this house Robin!?" Dick stood as he shouted at Bruce hands bunched into fists. Bruce stood and towered over Dick. " I will not have you speak ill of the boy. He's been here long enough to have my trust-" Dick cut him off with a growl. "No. I will speak however I want about the scum". A hiccupped sob interrupted their standoff as they turned to see Jason standing at the doorway with a plant full of sandwiches in one hand and a camera in the other, obviously to get a picture his hero. Alfred was standing behind the boy and put a hand on his shoulder, giving Dick a most unpleased look.

Bruce's heart shattered as he saw Jason's face. "Jason.." But the boy had dropped the plate and the camera and rushed upstairs. Bruce went to run after Jason but stopped and turned to Dick who had a look of guilt but stubbornness on his face. "He was so excited to meet you. You're his hero. He spent all morning helping Alfred with preparing lunch for you. Talked for hours about the things you could teach him. The things you two could do as brothers..as Robin and Nightwing". Bruce wanted it to hurt. He wanted Dick to feel guilty, it worked. Dick's façade broke and he had a look of outright anguish on his face.

Bruce went to follow Jason but Dick stopped him. "Please, please let me go..please". Bruce stood for a moment not knowing what to do, but finally nodded. Dick followed Bruce up the stairs and stood at Jason's door. Bruce gave a sigh and left Dick to it.

Dick took a deep breath and knocked. "Jason? Um, look can I come in..please I just want to talk..I'm really sorry..please?" After a minute of no response he heard the door unlock. He waited for a moment then opened the door. Jason was sitting on the edge of his bed, his face red and tear stained. Dick felt like punching himself. His jealously was not without reason but he couldn't take it out on this kid. "I..look I'm really sorry..I just was upset, I don't have anything against you I swear. I was just hurt and-" Jason's small voice cut him off. "Scum..I'm-I'm not…" Dick really, really wanted to punch himself. He all but ran to Jason and pulled him into a hug earning a surprised gasp from the boy. "Please, no I didn't mean it I really didn't mean it I was just upset and angry! Please don't believe what I said down there". Jason was tense but he relaxed a bit. "I'm sorry..I won't be Robin if it'll make things better". Dick pulled away and looked at Jason, his brother. "You will be Robin and I'll teach you some tricks..I'll help you every chance I can..You will be Robin, Jason". With that he hugged Jason again. Jason was beyond words..still comprehending that Dick Grayson was hugging him..giving him permission no giving him his blessing to be Robin. "So..I'm your hero huh?" Dick spoke after some time when Jason's breathing had settled. "Gotta say I'm honoured..your _hero_. You got any cards, posters or such that you'd like me to sign 'cos I'd be happy to" He teased as he pinched Jason's cheek. "Shut up, second favourite. My first is Superman" Jason half-heartedly growled. "Oh, so I'm not even first?" They turned to see Bruce's face with a mock show of hurt. Dick giggled and Jason rolled his eyes, "You're my dad, you don't count". Bruce would be lying if he said his heart didn't warm at that statement. Dick laughed. "Come on, Little Wing, lunch is ready and I'm starving. We can train some after if you'd like?" Jason smirked. "Little Wing?" Dick just pulled him into another bone crushing hug. "Yep, my Little Wing".

Bruce smiled as he watched his two sons laugh and play fight as they walked to the kitchen.


End file.
